Another Type of Cinderella Story
by i-tried-but-the-fandom-won
Summary: Sum: Puzzleshipping. Everyone knows the story of Cinderella. This includes the servant boy Yuugi and the servant girl Anzu, who serve there cruel step-mother/ mistress and her just as mean daughter. Trust me this story is different. Poll is up.
1. Prequel

Another type of Cinderella Story

Sum: Puzzleshipping. Everyone knows the story of Cinderella. This includes the servant boy Yuugi and the servant girl Anzu, who serve there cruel step-mother/ mistress and her just as mean daughter. When the prince of the kingdom hosts a ball at his palace who will win his affection Anzu or Yuugi? Not the same old Cinderella story but if you don't believe me read and find out ;)Also Anzu bashing later on, not right away.

4-chan: I don't own Yugioh but I will on opposite day ^^

Ryou: aren't you supposed to work on something for Fairly odd parents, that you haven't worked on for over a year.

4-chan: … I'm getting around to it.

Ryou: *rolls eyes* Suuure you are.

4-chan: T^T shut up and on with the story

~Prequel~

Once upon a time there was a family who lived in a small cottage on the outskirts of the kingdom of Domino. It was a small family of four; the father, Mr. Mutou, who was constantly away for business, the mother, Mrs. Mutou, who was a kind hearted and beautiful woman but sadly she was also a very ill, and their two children a girl named Anzu and a boy named Yuugi. Anzu was the oldest by 2 years and liked to remind Yuugi every chance she got. She was a very pretty girl with dark brown hair that almost touched her shoulders and light blue eyes, along with nice, cream colored skin. Yuugi had unusual tricolored hair that defied gravity in a starfish shape. His bangs were blond while the rest of his hair was black with purple tips. He had light, pale skin that he had inherited from his mother along with his huge, innocent, amethyst eyes. (1)

One night their mother read them the story of Cinderella. "And then both Cinderella and the prince lived happily ever after." Her soft voice said as she shut the book and kissed both of her children good night.

"Mommy?" Anzu, who was only 6 at the time, called out when her mother was about to leave the room.

"What is it Anzu?" Her mother asked.

"Do you think I will get a happy ending like Cinderella did?" Anzu asked.

Her mother smiled. "Of course you will but you have to remember that sometimes you have to work for happiness."

While Anzu looked confused at that statement a four year old Yuugi asked, "Do you think I will get a happy ending like Cinderella did too?"

Before their mother could say anything Anzu interjected. "Of course not in order to get a happy ending you have you be a girl or a prince and you are neither so you don't get a happy ending."

Upon hearing this information Yuugi started to cry, he wanted a happy ending too. Their mother picked him up and set him on her lap while rubbing his back. "Don't cry Yuugi, you'll get your happy ending too. It doesn't matter if you are a boy or a girl, a prince or a princess, you have the exact same chance at a happy ending as every one else."

Yuugi sniffled, "R-Really?" he asked.

"Of course you do." His mother said before turning her attention back to Anzu, who was looking down at the floor. "Look at me young lady." It took a couple if seconds before Anzu lifted her head towards her mother. "I want you to apologize to your brother."

Anzu's eyes widened, "But why?" She asked, "In all of the fairy tales it is the girl and the prince that get the happy ending."

He mother's gaze hardened. "Because what you said hurt you brother's feelings and if only girls and princes get happy endings then how did me and your Father get ours?" She asked.

Anzu, who didn't have an answer to her mother's question, looked over to Yuugi and sighed, "I'm sorry Yuugi." She said.

Yuugi sniffled and gave her a slight smile, "It's okay."

Their mother smiled and put Yuugi back in bed before walking to the door, "Good night little ones, I hope you sleep well." She said and turned off the lights.

"Good night Mommy" They said in union. Then their mother shut the door and the children could hear their mother's harsh, muffled coughs as she walked away from the kid's room.

"Do you think mommy is going to be okay?" Yuugi asked, obviously worried.

"She'll be fine she probably just has a cold." Anzu said. "Now go to sleep."

"Okay." Yuugi said and went to sleep.

Not even a month later their mother had died from her illness. During her finial days she had given Anzu and Yuugi something to remember her by. Anzu was given her mother's old earrings; the earrings were gold hearts with a sapphire gem in the middle. Yuugi was given the necklace his mother always wore; the necklace was shaped like a small, upside-down, golden pyramid that had a ruby in the middle of an eye. (Think of the millennium puzzle only way smaller and a ruby in the center of the eye.) The pyramid could open up like a locket and inside was a picture of his family on one side and of his mother on the other. His mother had given him two gold chains, the small one she always wore it with and a medium sized one so he could put the necklace under his shirt. Neither Anzu or Yuugi and taken off her gifts since. Her death had devastated the entire family. The father was away even more then normal after her death and left the kids home with nannies to take care of them. Anzu would lock herself in the room she shared with Yuugi and cry for hours. Yuugi would go into the woods surrounding his house and cry at the lake he and his mother would eat picnics and fish at. (2) Anzu didn't like the bugs in the woods so only he and his mother knew about the lake.

After a few months things began to get back to normal. Anzu stopped locking herself in their room as often and she didn't cry as much, but she did get annoyed easier then normal. Yuugi had stopped crying down at the lake and he even helped the nannies with small jobs like he would with his mom, but he was noticeably quieter then normal. Their father came home a little more often and said that he might have a surprise for the kids in a couple of months if things go right. Both kids were confused by what he meant by that until their father came back from a business trip a year later with a black haired, Asian woman and a blonde haired, American girl who looked around Anzu's age. (3) (A.N I can explain! Just continue reading.)

"Yuugi, Anzu this is Vivian Wong and her daughter Rebecca Hawkins. Vivian, Rebecca these are my kids Yuugi and Anzu." Their father said.

"Daddy why are their last names different?" Yuugi asked quietly, he still didn't speak much.

"Wong is Vivian's last name she had before she was married to Rebecca's daddy, but Rebecca's daddy died when she was little so Vivian decided to change her own last name back but keep Rebecca's the same, okay?" He said, hoping Yuugi could understand what he said. (4)

Yuugi nodded, not fully understanding what his father had said. "Okay daddy."

"Why do they look different and why did they come back with you?" Anzu asked.

Their father sighed silently at the questions he knew would be asked (5), "Vivian is from the Chinese kingdom but married a business man from the American kingdom (6), Rebecca got most of her genes from her dad. As far as you other question goes Vivian and Rebecca are your new step-mother and step-sister."

"WHAT?" Anzu screamed, Yuugi just looked at his Father with a hurt expression on his face. "How could you replace Mommy?" Anzu cried.

Their father sighed. "I didn't replace your mother, no one could ever take her place in my heart, I just found a new love in Vivian and I'm sure once you get to know her you'll love her too."

Yuugi looked up at his father with tears in his eyes, "But I don't want to forget about Mommy."

"Oh Yuugi," His father said giving him a hug, "I'm not asking you to forget your mother, I would never do that. I just want to try to make a new place in your heart for Vivian and Rebecca, okay?" He asked.

"Okay Daddy." Yuugi said.

Their father sighed, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to make this visit short I have a meeting in a few days in another kingdom and if I want to make it I'll have to leave now. The good news is now that Vivian is here the nannies aren't needed anymore. I'll see you all as soon as I can. I love you." And with that he gave them all good buy kisses (Yuugi, Anzu, and Rebecca on the forehead. Vivian on the lips. Ew) and drove off. (7)

"Okay brats listen up," Vivian hissed, glaring at her two new step-children, "You are going to do everything my little angel and I say or I'll tell your dear old daddy that you weren't behaving no matter what I did, got it?"

"And what if we told Daddy that you were being mean to us?" Anzu said with a glare of her own.

Vivian grinned evilly and kicked a tree close by causing it to fall to the ground. "Tell and that will happen to you, understand?" Both Anzu and Yuugi nodded their heads. "Good, now I'm moving into your father's room and Rebecca is moving into yours so get your stuff out of there and unpack ours. But make it quick because I want lunch soon. Now which one of you two knows how to cook the best?" She demanded.

"U-Um I-I do." Yuugi said. He had gotten a lot of experience from helping the nannies and had a real talent for cooking even at his young age.

"Good, then you will do the cooking along with helping your sister clean." Vivian said.

"M-Ma'am," Yuugi said in a low voice, "W-Where will me and Anzu sleep n-now that Rebecca has our old room?"

Vivian groaned. "I saw a shed in the back yard sleep in there or in a closet, just as long as I don't have to look at you all the time." She said then walked upstairs with Rebecca.

"There is no way I am sleeping in a shed that is where we keep our chickens." Anzu said.

"W-Well how about why don't you sleep in the storm cellar, there is a spare bed down there and I could take the shed." Yuugi suggested. "I'll even help you clean it up the cellar if you want me too."

Anzu hugged her little brother. "Thank you Yuugi, we better get started."

That day Anzu and Yuugi had cleaned out their old room, unpacked both Rebecca's and Vivian's things, and moved their things to their respective 'rooms'. Half way through unpacking his own things into the shed Yuugi had to make dinner it was a simple dinner, much to Vivian's displeasure, but it was good. After dinner he helped Anzu clean up the cellar and made it look at least a little bit like a 7 year olds room. (8) Once that was done he went back to the shed to finish his own 'room'.

As time went by Yuugi and Anzu learned that Rebecca was just a cruel as her mother. Their father ended up having to move to another kingdom because of his job and left Yuugi and Anzu in the 'loving' care of Vivian. He also sent half of his check back home every month for food.

Over the years Yuugi and Anzu had gotten into the routine of Yuugi waking up first to make breakfast for everyone, then Yuugi waking up Anzu so they can give Vivian and Rebecca breakfast in bed, then they both would do what ever chores they were told to do, Yuugi would make lunch and Anzu would wash the dishes, then they would do their afternoon chores, once those were done then they had the rest of the day to themselves as long as they weren't around Vivian or Rebecca, then Yuugi would make dinner, and everyone would go to bed sometime after that. Anzu, age 19 now, would go into her 'room' in the cellar, which now looked like a somewhat normal 19 year olds room, and dream about happily ever after with the prince of Domino. Yuugi, age 17, would go to his mother's lake and either fish for their dinner instead of going in town at the markets or sit down on rock and stare at his mother's necklace before he would go back to his shed to sleep. Rebecca, also 19, would go upstairs and talk the night away with one of her many boyfriends and Vivian would either sleep or go out with Rebecca to shop. This was the normal life in the Mutou household at least until the letter from the King arrives.

4-chan: I think I'll end the prequel there.

Ryou: And to think it only took you 5 hours.

4-chan: T^T You're mean today, are you sure you're not Yami Bakura?

Ryou: I'm sure.

4-chan: Meany, Anyway read and please review. Constructive Criticism is welcome but no flaming please I shall give you future warnings now.

There will be Yaoi, Vivian and Rebecca bashing, maybe some cussing, later on Anzu bashing I still don't know if it will be major or minor I might just leave it up to you guys, I don't think that this will go to the M rating, there might be abuse in here too. Okay that is all that I can think of at this moment.

Side notes:  
>1: I've never been good at descriptions so please bare with me<br>2: Just incase people think that it is unsafe for Yuugi to go to a lake by himself at the age of 4 he has been there enough with his mom that he knows what he should and shouldn't do. (But don't let your 4 year olds go down to a lake by themselves it is dangerous and life isn't fanfiction, they could get hurt)  
>3: To answer the question on why I decided to make Rebecca Vivian's daughter and make her older then Yuugi even though in the series she is way younger then him. It was because I didn't want to make any OC's if I could help it and that Rebecca's older age fits the story better.<br>4: Yuugi is 5 at this time and would most likely not fully understand what his father said about Vivian's last name being different then Rebecca's  
>5: Mr. Mutou knew that kids ask questions when the notice that something is different and he knows that kids can be blunt so he was expecting Anzu's questions<br>6: Again bad a descriptions and didn't want to describe what American and Chinese people look like and I didn't want to have countries and kingdoms so all countries are kingdoms.  
>7: This fic will have modern technology in it like cars, phones, etc.<br>8: Yuugi and Anzu decorated the cellar with the stuff from their old room  
>9: Even though there isn't a number 9 in the fic I would like to say that in the beginning of the story when I had Anzu be rude to Yuugi I'm not going to call that Anzu bashing because she was doing what older siblings do when they think they know everything. (I have two older sisters and a 7 year cousin) I didn't mean anything bad by it. But, again there will be Anzu bashing later on.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

4-chan: I'm back with cake and caffeine and I'm ready to type ^^

Ryou: Oh god she's hyper.

4-chan: Hey! *hits Ryou over the head* To think I was going to share with you.

Ryou: I'm sorry, may I have some cake?

4-chan: …fine but only if you do the disclaimer.

Ryou: Okay, -Hyper 4-chan- doesn't own Yugioh or the Cinderella.

4-chan: Thank you. Oh and before I forget, thank you to Luiz4200, YamiToMangaka, Foxluna, and Singingstar09 for reviewing. You all get a slice of cake and a soft drink. ^^

To Luiz4200: Don't worry everything works out like I think it should.

To YamiToMangaka: Thank you ^^ and I hope you keep on enjoying this fic.

To Foxluna: Considering I probably won't write about the dad anymore, aside from the letters, I'll leave it up to you to decide if he cared for them or not but if you want to get revenge on the dad *throws Mr. Mutou at you* Have fun ^^

And To: Thanks ^^ I hope you like this chapter too.

4-chan: On wards with the story!

~Chapter 1~

"_Come on Yuugi, the lake is just up ahead." Yuugi's mother said to the 4 year boy, a fishing pole in hand. _

"_Coming Mommy!" Yuugi yelled carrying a little tackle box. He ran to catch up with her but tripped and fell. He started to cry once he noticed that his knee was bleeding. _

_His mother ran back to him and made sure he was alright. "Don't cry Yuugi, it's just a little scrape." She said and kissed his injured knee. "Feeling better now?"_

_Yuugi sniffled but nodded. "Thank you Mommy."_

_Yuugi's mother smiled and poked her son on the nose. "You're welcome." She said but kept on poking Yuugi. _

_Yuugi frowned as it started becoming painful, "Mommy stop it, it hurts." But she didn't stop, instead she just poked harder and started making chicken noises as her head started changing into a chicken. "M-Mommy?" Yuugi asked timidly but only got a peck to the forehead as an answer._

Yuugi screamed as he jolted awake, making the chicken on his chest fall to the ground. He glared at the it for a moment before making a realization. "Wait a second, how did you get out of your pin?" He looked over to the chicken pin and noticed that there was a hole in the netting (1) and that all of the chickens had escaped, thankfully the door to the shed was shut. Yuugi groaned, "Why do you guys keep escaping? Do you enjoy having me fixing your pin at least once a month?" He picked up the chicken beside his bed and put her back in the pin before grabbing some thin wire and tying the netting together as a quick fix. "You don't see the roosters leaving their pin." He said.

After he gathered up all the chickens and put them in their pin he sat down in front of his mirror that hung loosely from the wall, and started brushing his hair until he noticed a little visitor. A chicken head was sticking out of his hair. He sighed and set down his hair brush. "For the last time, my hair is not a nest!" He yelled, pulled the chicken out of his hair, and put it back in the pin. The chickens squawked in what Yuugi thought was laughter. "Yeah, yeah we'll see who has the last laugh when you see what I'm eating for breakfast." (2) He glanced at the clock, it was almost 6. "Shit, I need to hurry." He quickly changed clothes and grabbed enough eggs for breakfast. (Okay maybe he grabbed a couple more then what he needed but it was out of revenge for the rude awakening) Then he ran out of the shed, making sure the door was closed just incase the chickens escaped again, and into the house to make breakfast.

After he was done with cooking the eggs and some bacon he and taken from the refrigerator he stuck some bread in the toaster and walked outside to get his sister. (3) He opened the cellar doors and walked to Anzu's bed. "Anzu, wake up Anzu." He whispered, shaking her slightly.

Anzu groaned softly and opened her eyes. "Yuugi?" She looked over at the clock on her night stand. "Why are you waking me up so early, Vivian and Rebecca don't even wake up until 8:00 at the earliest, it's not even 6:30?"

"I know but I thought we deserve breakfast before them for once." Yuugi said.

"Okay, I'm getting up." She said. "I'll be inside in a few minutes."

"Okay." Yuugi said then went back inside.

Once inside he grabbed the toast from the toaster and put them on their plates then grabbed two glasses and filled them with milk. He set the plates and glasses on the table just in time for Anzu to come in. "Good morning, Sis." He said with a smile.

She smiled back, "Morning Yuugi." She started to eat when she noticed something. "Um Yuugi, you have some feathers in your hair. Have you been sleeping with the chickens again?" She joked.

Yuugi huffed, "Very funny sis." He said and threw some feathers at her. Anzu laughed and ruffled Yuugi's hair, getting most of the feathers out.

After they ate Yuugi put the plates in the sink. "So what are you going to do with your spare time?" He asked. "We still have an hour before we get them up."

Anzu shrugged. "I might go into the town and look around. It's only a ten minute drive there and back so I would still have 40 or so minutes and it has been forever since I've gone down there. What about you?"

"I have to clean the dishes and fix Vivian's and Rebecca's meals so I'll probably just watch T.V for a while, quietly of course, I don't want to get caught." Yuugi said. Vivian thought that Yuugi and Anzu didn't deserve to watch T.V so she never let them and if she ever caught them they would get punished, usually with a beating. "And before you start with the whole 'Well if you're staying here I am too' line," Yuugi continued, "you haven't been into town in months thanks to Vivian's rules." Vivian had another rule that they couldn't leave the house unless it was necessary. This wasn't too much of a problem for Yuugi because, him being the cook, he had to get any groceries they needed once a week. Anzu on the other hand had no reason to go into the town. "You should be able to go have some fun in town." He pushed Anzu out the door, ignoring her protests, and handed her keys to their beat up truck. "Be back before 8:00." He said and shut the door. He waited a couple of minutes until he saw his sister drive away.

Yuugi walked over to the sink and washed the dishes that were dirtied during breakfast then he sat down and watched some old 90's cartoons, keeping the volume low so Vivian and Rebecca wouldn't wake up. Although those too could sleep through the 4th of July, he didn't want to push his luck. In the cartoon three black and white puppy/children/ well no one really knows that they were out in a forest. One of them was a girl and the other two were boys. They were clinging onto a big muscled tanned man. The man said, "Be gone pests and give me the bird" pointing at a turkey. The tallest and oldest puppy children things replied with a smirk, "We'd love too, really, but the fox censors won't allow it." (A hug for any one that can tell me who the people are and what show they come from.) Once the show was over Yuugi got up and made breakfast for Vivian and Rebecca. Shortly after he was finished Anzu returned home. "Here is Rebecca's plate; I'll deal with Vivian today." Yuugi said handing her the plate.

"Are you sure Yuugi? Vivian is pretty mean when she wakes up." Anzu said, taking the plate.

Yuugi scoffed, "Vivian is always mean, but I know what you meant and yes, I'm sure."

"Well…okay." Anzu reluctantly agreed as they made their way up the stairs (4) and into their respectable rooms.

~With Anzu~

Anzu set Rebecca's food on her night stand and gently shook her shoulders, "Come on Rebecca, it's time for you to get up." There was no response. She shook harder, still nothing. Anzu groaned. "Wake up Rebecca, don't you have a date today." Again no response. 'Okay that's it.' She thought and took a deep breathe, "REBECCA WAKE UP!"

Rebecca woke with a small scream, "God Anzu what was that for, you could have tried shaking me."

Anzu's eye twitched, "I did."

Rebecca scoffed and stuck up her nose in the air. "Well excuse me for wanting to catch up on my beauty sleep even though I don't need it." She said, "You could use some though. Now where is my food?"

"It's on your night stand; where it always is." Anzu said, trying to keep herself calm.

"Okay then, you can leave." Rebecca said but just as Anzu was about to leave she spoke up. "It kills you, doesn't it; not being able to sleep in your old room or go out into the town. With barely anyone knowing that you even exist, you will most likely have to stay here with Mother your entire life."

Anzu growled but stayed relatively calm. "I don't care what you or Vivian says one day I will get out of this house and live the life that I deserve."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Hang on to that dream." She said as Anzu left the room.

~With Yuugi~

Yuugi walked into Vivian's room and shook her awake. "It's time to get up Ma'am."

Vivian groaned, "You could have waited another hour." She spat.

'If I would have done that you would have yelled at me for missing your spa date.' Yuugi thought. "I'm sorry; I just wanted you to be awake for your trip to the spa." He said, handing her breakfast.

Vivian snatched the plate away as Yuugi set her drink on her night stand, "What are you still standing around here for go do your chores!" She snapped.

"I have some thing I want to ask you." He said. "Could I have your permission to go into town; the chickens broke through the netting again."

Vivian glared, "Oh really, they escaped again? How many times have they 'escaped' this month? Or is this just an excuse to get out of the house?" She moved her food and pinned Yuugi to the wall by his neck. "Who are you seeing, who is he?" She asked, tightening her grip. Yuugi had made the mistake of telling Anzu he was gay while Vivian was home and she just happened to over hear.

"N-No one I swear, the c-chickens really did e-escape." Yuugi choked out.

Vivian tightened her grip even more. "How do I know? This could just be a part of your plain to leave me. Well I'm not going to let that happen. You are going to stay here; you're lucky I let you go get the groceries every week." She let Yuugi go; smirking as she heard his gasps and coughs for air. "Now get out of my room!" She yelled.

Yuugi ran out of the room to see Anzu standing in the hallway. "Oh my god, Yuugi, What did she do to you?" Anzu asked, referring to the red hand prints around Yuugi's neck.

"It's nothing, Anzu, I just got Vivian mad." Yuugi said.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Anzu commented.

Yuugi sighed, "Don't worry Anzu, I'm fine. Please just drop it." And, even though she didn't want to, she let it go and started her chores.

The rest of day went by like normal, Anzu and Yuugi cleaned and did their chores while Vivian and Rebecca did who knows what in town. That is until dinner was over.

Yuugi was cleaning the dishes while Anzu was clearing off the table when a knock was heard.

"I'll get it!" Vivian yelled.

She opened the door to find a tall man in royal clothing holding a letter in his hands. "Is this the Mutou residence?" Vivian nodded. "This is for you then." He said, handing her the letter. "Have a nice night."

Once he left Vivian shut the door and began to read the letter out loud. "Attention citizens of Domino, in two weeks the Prince will be throwing a ball in celebration of his 21st birthday and to reveal who will become his bride. During the next two weeks the Prince and a few of his guards will be living in the kingdom in disguise to figure out who is the most suitable for him, so keep a sharp eye out for him. All citizens, both male and female, are allowed to attend the ball. Sincerely, the King of Domino." Vivian squealed with joy and ran upstairs to tell her daughter, leaving Yuugi and Anzu downstairs.

"I wonder what it would be like to live in the castle." Yuugi said in a dream like state before frowning. "Too bad Vivian won't let us go to the ball."

"Why do you say that?" Anzu asked.

Yuugi let out a small laugh. "Are you forgetting that this is Vivian we are talking about? Do you really think that she will let her step-daughter and gay step-son go to a ball for a Prince that no one has even seen much less know his sexual orientation when it could lower her own daughter's chances oh wining the Prince's heart, because I don't . If it wasn't for the fact Vivian doesn't know what to buy for food I'd doubt she would let me go into town."

Anzu sighed, "I guess you're right." She said. "Hey Yuugi, can you do the rest of my kitchen chores for me? I don't feel well."

"But that leaves me with the entire kitchen!" He exclaimed.

"I know and I'm sorry but I really don't feel well." She said.

Yuugi sighed, "Alright I'll do it."

"Thank you Yuugi." She said as she left to go lie down in her room.

Yuugi sighed again. "Well I guess I better get started."

~With Anzu~

Anzu was laying down on her bed, staring at the wall in deep thought. 'It's not fair, why don't I get to have a shot at meeting the prince? I'm the one who's always wanted the happy ever after, I', the one who deserves it the most, not Rebecca. And Yuugi is right no one knows whether the Prince is Bi or straight and that means that even Yuugi could have a better shot at falling in love with the Prince then me.' Anzu sighed then glared. "No, I'm not giving up; I will get my happy ending even no matter who gets hurt in the process. I deserve it way more then Yuugi and Rebecca anyway." And with that thought Anzu went to sleep.

~End Chapter~

4-chan: okay I'm going to end it here

Ryou: *eating cake* 2 weeks worth of wait for this boring chapter?

4-chan: Quiet you! Anyway I have a favor to ask all of you readers out there. I need to you answer my poll on whether or not Yuugi should have a secret job.

Ryou: Why would he need a job?

4-chan: You'll find out later if they vote. Also sorry that this chapter is a little boring but it will get better.

Side notes:  
>1) The chicken coop my friend owns has wiring along it's walls so the chickens don't get loose. The one in the fic has fabric netting around it.<br>2) You have no idea how much I wanted to put "Yeah, we'll see who's laughing when I eat your next of kin." But I thought that it would be a little too silly.  
>3) You know how the storm cellar in the Wizard of Oz was underneath Dorthy's home? Well this is the same thing.<br>4) Yes the cottage has an upstairs and a downstairs.


	3. Author's Note Please Read

Author's Note

4-chan here, I have had a poll up the past few weeks and no one has voted on it yet so I thought I would remind you guys that it was up. I can't continue with the fic until I get at least 3 votes so please vote. Well I think that is everything, bye. ^^


End file.
